Silence Is Least Resistance
by Luciana Lynn
Summary: An ancient, mute witch. Dating Draco, yet desires Severus. Can she express her love for her professor without words?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Elouise**.

**XXXX**

It was whiteout conditions when Dumbledore arrived within a few feet of the protective wards. He patiently waited for Sir Daniels to arrive and escort him to the temple. Antarctica was the homeland of the most ancient magical community. Everything was white, a trait developed even within the people over centuries as a camouflage.

Sir Daniels arrived within minutes to lead Dumbledore to the temple. A young girl waited inside, dressed in a traditional white gown. Her hair was long and swayed with the breeze.

"She is just as you have request Albus. A young female, intelligent, and as you said she would be, mute. We have awaited many years for the girl to arrive, and now she has come just as you said. We offer her to you in the hopes the wizarding world may still be saved. Her name is Elouise, she is eleven," spoke Sir Daniels with only respect towards girl.

"Sir Daniels, I thank you. The child shall be well protected and cared for. Her classes at Hogwarts will start in a week. We shall be certain if she is the right girl then based on the house she is sorted into." With that Albus took Elouise and placed her where he felt she would be safe, with Remus Lupin. He was not a wealthy man nor important, thus he would easily hide the girl when not at school.

Elouise resided with Remus for a whole week before she arrived at school. Se stood before the crowd as her name was called for sorting, "Elouise Halo." The girl silently walked up to the chair placed in front of everyone, and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

The hat spoke to her, "Such a special girl you are. Perhaps you are better suited for another house, but a hat like me must hold true to fate. Be strong and you will prosper. SLYTHERIN!"

Albus leaned towards Severus, "She is definitely the one we have been seeking." Severus made no motion.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but Elouise.**

**XXXX**

Six years had passed, and the sorting ceremony had just finished once again. As per usual, all the girls at the feast were drooling over Draco. Draco was fascinated with Elouise and thought she adored him as much as he fancied her. Elouise was well liked despite the fact she had never spoke to anyone.

"Elle, how was your summer. Splendid I suspect?" Draco questioned her. Obviously, Draco did not know Elouise lived with Remus; some things were better left unsaid. She nodded in response to his question, and added a sweet smile. Draco continued to lavishly talk about the adventures of his summer with the rest of his clan.

Elouise's eyes started to wander. Moody now sat in the chair that once belonged to her caregiver. If Remus ever found out about her desires for Severus, she would never have a home again. Before she could turn away, their eyes had met, hers with Severus'. Little did Professor Snape know his young student was fully capable of reading minds. In looking into his eyes, she heard Severus' thoughts.

_"Yet again, Miss Halo gazes at me. I never know if the gaze is just absentminded or of deeper thought. She may not speak, but her mind in not dull. It is almost as if her eyes speak for her,"_ and in that second she pulled her eyes away. Elouise had no desire to read her professor's mind, but it was even harder to turn away after making the connection.

"Elouise are you coming with us? We're heading back to the dorms," Draco held out his hand for Elouise. She nodded and placed her hand within his.

XXXX

When they reached the common room, Draco led Elouise away from the group."I missed you deeply this summer. Did you miss me?" Elouise nodded. Elouise liked Draco, but she was in love with Severus.

Draco leaned in, giving her a kiss. It lasted only a few seconds when Severus approached clearing his throat. Both students looked to their professor, Elouise turning especially red. "You are both to report to your rooms. Your separate rooms, and go to bed. Classes start early in the morning and you need to be rested. Miss Halo, look at me when I am speaking to you!"

Elouise looked up and caught Severus' eyes. Once again she was hearing his thoughts. _"Why did I just do that? I have never reprimanded them for this childish behavior in the past three years. Why suddenly do I feel the need to get Draco off of her? Dear lord..." _With that Elouise was pulled by Draco back towards the common room.

Draco need to vent his frustration with Professor Snape, "What's his problem? He is especially crabby, and it only the start of the year. God, we are in for a long year. Goodnight, I love you." Elouise kissed Draco as a confirmation of her feelings, and they parted, climbing separate stairways. Elouise should have been thinking of Draco, but the only thought on her mind was how Severus would have finished his statement


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but Elouise.**

**XXXX**

The next morning came and classes were assigned accordingly. Draco and Elouise were always together. It was extremely puzzling to Elouise how Draco could be so cruel to other students but was gentle and protecting of her. Elouise was not fooling anyone; she did need Draco to protect her. It was difficult to live in a world where it was impossible for others to understand her.

Draco often spoke for Elouise, answering the questions people posed to her. It was funny however, because Draco really did not know Elouise. He believed he knew her, and to an extent he did, but there were many secrets he was not allowed to know. Elouise lived a secluded life that mainly involved Dumbledore and Sir Daniels. The only other person who received extensive information was Remus, because he was looking after her.

"Elouise, my father is having a party this weekend for many of the high ranking officials from the Ministry of Magic. I was hoping you would be willing to come. Perhaps finally meet my family. It has been three years. Your family could come as well if they would like," Draco posed the question as they walked to lunch.

Upon reaching the table Elouise pull out parchment and a quill. She wrote a response to Draco,_ "I will send my father a letter tonight asking for permission. I should be allowed. I know my father has previous engagements and won't be attending." _She passed the note to Draco and waited a response. He looked to her and nodded.

Draco responded by pulling a pouch of coins out of his pocket. "Should you be able to come, there is a suitable amount of money for you to buy a proper gown. If not, keep the money and buy yourself something nice. You deserve it, I know you don't have much..." Draco grabbed her hand on the table as he said it, more of an apology that she did not have, not that he regretted being materialistic.

From a distance Severus was observing everything that was going on. Someone noticed Severus' actions. "Well, I see you have a new interest in Miss Halo?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked in to Severus' eyes.

"Albus, it is nothing. I merely am fascinated by her magical capabilities. Have you ever noticed how her eyes get when they are looked directly into? It is some form of magic, and I know it. I just have no idea how it is done. If only I could find evidence..."

"Severus, she is of ancient magic. There are many things unknown about the ancient ways of magic, as the society is so well protected. Elouise is the first ever of her kind to leave. It is by rare chance we should have an opportunity to interact with such a being. I feel in the next few months we will become even more acquainted with who and what she is. Many things are left to our imaginations to wonder," Albus and Severus both looked to Elouise, only to find her staring right back at them.

Elouise looked back down upon seeing the gentlemen looking at her. She often found herself gazing at Severus, but lately he always caught her in the act. She went on with writing Remus in regards to the party. Essentially, she was asking Dumbledore if she could attend that party, but it felt wrong excluding Remus. Once she was finished with the letter, she and Draco walked to the top of the tower to send her owl on its way.

XXXX

"Can I ask you something, Elouise?" Concern was evident in Draco's eyes. Elouise nodded. "I just need to know... Do you love me? I am sacrificing much to be with you, especially my parents' respect. They believe I am foolish to marry a poor girl who cannot speak. Honestly, it does not matter to me. I love you. I just want to know you love me too..." Draco looked out the window into the distance.

Elouise placed her hand on Draco's cheek, turning his face to look at her. Elouise kissed Draco. Her kiss however was different than usual, there was passion and desire. Elouise wanted to leave Draco with no doubt that what he was doing was right. They stayed in the tower for several minutes kissing and holding each other. Draco had never taken advantage of Elouise, even though he had the reputation of a player. Draco had the utmost respect for Elouise.

Both students walked back to the dungeon, and into the common room. Pansy Parkinson approached Elouise as she enter the common room. "Professor Snape has asked to see you in his office...alone," Pansy declared eyeing Draco.

XXXX

Elouise turned around and headed to Severus' office. Never had Severus asked to speak to Elouise. She knocked before opening the large door to the office. Severus was sitting at his desk, and he looked up to see her. "Please sit, Miss Halo." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"I ask you to be careful attending the Malfoys' manor this weekend for the party. I will also be attending. It is rumored that things will not go well and I advice you to stay out of such trouble. Should you still choose to go, look for me Saturday night. Meet me by the grand staircase as eleven o'clock. If you do not, you will severely regret it." Elouise nodded.

"I have one further question. Look at me." There eyes met yet once again. "What does it mean when our eye meet? What is that look you give me. What does it mean?" Elouise stood and walked toward Severus. She placed her hand on his head. A memory was transferred from her to him.

Severus's eyes closed. He saw Elouise as a child, training for her destiny outside her society. As he watched every person she made eye contact with she cringed. Time jumped forward several years, and again she was making eye contact with the same individual, but now she was evidentially controlling them. With that being shown everything faded. Severus was knocked out and Elouise showed herself out, returning to the common room. Elouise once again returned to her room. As she climbed the stairs this time, all she could think about was how much was too much to let Severus know.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but Elouise.**

_**XXXX**_

The week concluded as usual as one could hope. Severus never said anything to Elouise in regards to what she had shown him, but she could always see the question within his eyes. Elouise had received word from Remus that he would allow her to attend the party as well as to spend the night before at the Malfoy Manor. Elouise had also went to town and purchased her dress for the ball.

Mr. Malfoy arrived at the school to pick up both children who were escorted to the gate by Severus. It was a long silent walk with much tension in the air. "Severus, how are you! I feel our evening tomorrow will be filled with much joy and fun. You are still coming correct?" Mr. Malfoy questioned.

"Indeed, Lucius. I shall be there at the punctual time of six o'clock, as you have requested. Until then I hope you all have a good evening." Concluding the conversation Severus turned to walked back to the school.

"We'll it is a pleasure to meet you, Elouise. I am Lucius, Draco's father." Lucius shook hands with Elouise, and she smile politely. "Come children, you should enjoy your evening together." With that, they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

XXXX

Elouise's jaw dropped at the size of the house. Never had Elouise seen such a grand house. "Come let me show you around," Draco said, ushering her into the house. There are many rooms and places but only a few I desire to show you." Draco gave her a simplistic tour of the house ending in his bedroom.

Elouise became very uncomfortable. Never had she thought about sharing a bed with Draco or the deeds that would probably occur in doing so. Draco started talking, "Since the beginning of the week things have felt different between us; I know we are more serious. You know what the next level in this relationship is and I can tell you are ready for it."

Draco did not understand what Elouise thought. Elouise knew that in order for things to go according to plan she would have to give herself to Draco, regardless if it was what she truly wanted. Draco kissed her, which led to roaming hands. Before Elouise could even process what was happening they were both in their undergarments.

Draco examined her. Elouise was albino, her long white hair and white skin seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. Her red eyes reflected the light in an almost eerie fashion. Draco unclipped her bra, and started kiss her chest. Just then the door flew open. Unsurprisingly to Elouise, it was Severus. Severus always seemed to find her and Draco at the most inappropriate times.

Severus was surprised at the sight he saw, dumbfounded for only a moment. "Draco, your father and I need to speak with you. Dress yourself immediately," as he spoke Elouise could feel him examining her body as well. But Severus noticed what Draco missed, he noticed the fear in her expression. He could detect a sigh of relief in the interruption of their activities. "Miss Halo, dress your self accordingly as well."

The door closed, and Draco looked to Elouise. Draco collapsed on top of her with exasperation. She could feel him pressing against her, and it was enough of Draco for her in one evening. He found the energy to get up after a few moments and dressed himself, exiting the room. Elouise sat up, covering herself with the blanket.

Elouise proceeded to pick up her clothes and got dressed. She then went to her bag and dug around until she found the book she was looking for. The door opened more gentle and in walked Severus. "Miss Halo, did I detect relief in your actions being stopped?" Severus smirked, while Elouise looked down. "Shy are we? Or were you merely afraid of the commitment? I expect no answer from you."

"Shut up!" Elouise retorted acidly. Severus froze, the girl was speaking. How was that even possible? "You know nothing. You are an idiot." Elouise smashed the book she had dug out of her bag into Severus' hand. With that Elouise stormed to the door, "By the way, I saw the way you looked at me. You desire me. Tell anyone I can talk, and the Headmaster will hear of you gazing at my undressed body."


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but Elouise.**

**XXXX**

Severus returned to the castle. He sat in his chair within his office reading through the book Elouise had give him. It was all very fascinating information. The information that really interested Severus was:

_Albinos possess the oldest form of magic. The magic they yield is so strong due changes made within the individuals. It is important to understand the founders of the community. These individuals do not age and are the strongest. They rely on the five senses for performing magic: sight, taste, smell, hearing, and touch. _

_The founders have taken a vow of silence, speech inhibits the magical capabilities by decreasing the senses. The founders also utilize touch. When touching another being they can transfer thoughts, ideas, and memories. Some of the founders have even increased their abilities by using their eyes, or sight, to be able to read minds and use mind control. However, there is no evidence suggesting either. Much knowledge of the founders is unknowns due to the fact they hide within the society itself. None of the founders have ever left the community within Antarctica. Should the world know such a creature exists they would suffer constantly. This is why the founders went into hiding within the Albino community. _

_Albinos believe in fate, and many can see the future. Regardless if an individual can see the future, they do not tell others. Should an Albino try to alter the future it is believed chaos would ensue. This is another reason it is believe the founders took the vow of silence. If they do not speak there is no fear they will tell others of the future they have. The founders do not form relationships, friendly or romantic, because of the conflicting emotions. The founders hold true magic and are one with magic._

Severus wondered if Elouise was a founder or merely an Albino. She possessed many of the traits of a founder, but contradicted some as well. Severus was curious to know why Elouise gave him the book. He figured it was significant she would give it to him if she was a founder. But if she was not a founder, why would the information be so pressing for Severus to read. He came to the conclusion Elouise must trust him, and this was something new for him.

XXXX

Elouise ensured she was in bed and at least was pretending to be asleep before Draco returned to the room. Elouise had no intentions of spending the evening doing things she did not want to do. Draco returned, and Elouise noticed his eyes were puffy and red. Elouise wished she could say something to comfort him. She wanted to figure out why he was crying.

Draco climbed into bed and turned away from her. Elouise knew she would be safe and slid towards Draco. Elouise placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him. Draco was tough, and she had never seen him cry. Elouise decided to look into his thoughts when Draco turned to look at her.

_Lucius was talking to Draco. "Draco, tomorrow the Dark Lord will be arriving at the ball around eleven. He will be initiating you, and you will receive your first task. Realize you must not tell that girl anything. She must not know anything, or the Dark Lord will not be pleased. Leave her off to the side of the room close to eleven and find me. I will present you."_

This was not something Draco wanted; it was something Draco had to do. Elouise knew everything would change with the arrival at eleven the following evening. Elouise kissed Draco goodnight and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but Elouise.**

**XXXX**

Draco dressed in his parents' room, not wanting to know what Elouise was wearing. Draco himself put on black dress robes and gelled his hair back. He checked the mirror every two seconds to ensure he looked good.

Meanwhile, Elouise was in Draco's room getting ready. Elouise's long white hair was put up in a french twist. She had on a satin red dress with slits on the sides, revealing her ghostly skin underneath. The contrast of the two colors only accented Elouise's beauty. The dress was floor length and she wore black heels to prevent the dress from dragging on the ground.

Elouise wore simplistic jewelry because she did not want to take away from her natural beauty. Never had Elouise felt so beautiful. She adored herself in the mirror for several minutes before Narcissa knocked on her door.

Narcissa looked to Elouise, "It is time for us to make our grand entrance into the ball. I will be presented first, and then you. Just walk down the grand staircase to Draco when they announce you." Narcissa was called, and she proceeded down the stairs.

"Miss Elouise Halo." Elouise walked around the corner and started her decent down the stairs. Everyone was watching and admiring her. Draco's eyes sparkled with pleasure at seeing Elouise. Severus himself was almost seen to show emotion, but he would never admit to that.

Elouise reached the bottom of the stairs. Draco kissed her hands, and the festivities carried on. Draco introduced Elouise to many people; people she could care little to meet. Elouise was happy when Draco decided they would dance for awhile.

The dance was generally a waltz, but occasionally livelier music would play and more of the children would join. Everyone seemed to be jolly and enjoying the evening. There was laughter and jokes regardless of who was in the conversation. Appetizers and punch were served throughout the entire evening.

Draco saw Professor Snape, and the two wandered towards him. "Professor, I see you are not enjoying the jolly spirits of the evening? Come, dance with Elouise. She is quiet the spirit on the dance floor." Severus nodded, taking Elouise's hand. Elouise noticed it was approaching eleven, and was glad Draco had led her to Severus.

They went on to the dance floor. Dancing with Severus was wonderful to Elouise. He was experienced in dance, holding her firm and leading with no hesitation. Draco was an alright dancer, but Severus knew how to truly dance. The two entered into their own world, caught up in the dance. Then, there was a loud crash and scream.

Severus wrapped Elouise in his arms, and they appeared in a really dark room. There were hundreds of books and a worn out old sofa by a table of candles. Elouise could only assume the location belonged to Severus. Their hearts were racing. Elouise looked to Severus, but he said nothing.

He showed her to a small room within the place. There was a bed, a desk, and dresser. Nothing more was in the room. "Stay here." Severus then left the room. Elouise was alone for a long time. She sat up throughout the night alone. She wondered where Severus was at.

Hours later, Elouise heard foot steps. Her door opened and Severus walked in. "You will be staying with me. Only I can ensure your safety for the time being. This is the only room I have in the house. I will sleep on the couch if you would like..." Elouise shook her head no.

Elouise looked to Severus, "We can share. You stay on your side, and I will remain on mine." Severus nodded and laid down to sleep. Elouise climbed into the other side, still dressed in her ball gown. Elouise was dying to know what happened but she would wait until morning to hear about Draco. She was far to excited to be sleeping next to Severus to worry about Draco.


End file.
